


【鸣佐】极乐 · 遇见未来

by Ephemera_stardust



Series: 鸣佐 · 极乐 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemera_stardust/pseuds/Ephemera_stardust
Summary: 火影鸣 x 暗部佐（老夫老夫），火影预备鸣 x 云游佐（新司机上路）OOC……时空对话，一边看自己过去/未来主演的的小电影一边rolling on sheet，含少量指导教学23333存在信息悖论，但这种HE爽文嘛咳咳咳 我认为是两人的感情太强大而收束了世界线：D预警：这只助很暖很甜很温柔，这只鸣很怕鬼23333对于幻术的设定有修改很随意 政治管理之类的就更不提了，请自行代入你认为合理的发展政策（借口：核心是肉）人称和时空的区分有些混乱，可能造成阅读理解上的一些困难。非常抱歉写得很仓促，以后有时间再修改吧（先凑上数再说）其实肉戏好像很少……感觉又炖成肉（鸡）汤了OTL不管了总之 佐助生日快乐！！（破音）





	【鸣佐】极乐 · 遇见未来

**Author's Note:**

> 火影鸣 x 暗部佐（老夫老夫），火影预备鸣 x 云游佐（新司机上路）OOC……  
> 时空对话，一边看自己过去/未来主演的的小电影一边rolling on sheet，含少量指导教学23333  
> 存在信息悖论，但这种HE爽文嘛咳咳咳 我认为是两人的感情太强大而收束了世界线：D
> 
> 预警：这只助很暖很甜很温柔，这只鸣很怕鬼23333  
> 对于幻术的设定有修改很随意 政治管理之类的就更不提了，请自行代入你认为合理的发展政策（借口：核心是肉）  
> 人称和时空的区分有些混乱，可能造成阅读理解上的一些困难。非常抱歉写得很仓促，以后有时间再修改吧（先凑上数再说）
> 
> 其实肉戏好像很少……感觉又炖成肉（鸡）汤了OTL
> 
> 不管了总之 佐助生日快乐！！（破音）

“呼~好热啊我说。”漩涡鸣人敞开了睡衣衣襟，将空调又调低了一度。随手将文件扔到床头柜上，他拍着身边的位置招呼刚刚从浴室出来、还裹挟着一身湿热水汽的黑发男人，“佐助快来，坐这凉快凉快~”  
大热的天挤在一起不是更热吗。宇智波佐助一边腹诽着，一边从善如流地爬上床坐在了他身边。  
不出所料，刚刚坐下身边那只大型金毛就黏黏糊糊地抱了过来，丝毫不介意他淋浴过热水后皮肤散发的高温。相比之下已经吹了半天空调凉风的鸣人身上恰好的温度贴过来，倒让他觉得十分舒适。  
七代目一手圈着他的腰，一手接过他手里的毛巾给他擦头发。温热的呼吸扑洒在沐浴后干净修长的后颈，佐助有些怕痒地动了动，身体深处微微酥麻了起来—— 算起来他们已经有快两星期没做了。  
最近木叶刚刚举办了一场盛大的庆典，邀请了各个大国的元首政要。佐助总领负责最机要的安保工作，鸣人则比他更加辛苦一些，无论是接待应酬还是会议洽谈他一个都不能缺席。每天两人都连轴转到转钟，回了家也是匆匆洗漱倒头就睡。直到今天庆典圆满落幕，两人才得以松一口气。  
所以今晚大概会……  
一想到这一点，脑海中就开始不自主地回放过往那些缠绵旖旎的画面。联想到两人当下的场景，佐助忽然心念一动。  
“你还记得那件事吗？”  
“你说我们的第一次？”  
“对。”  
“当然记得，怎么可能忘记！说起来已经过去十五年了……时间过得真快啊我说。”  
佐助若有所思：“那时候看到的衣着和卧室布置是盛夏，与时空术式相关的遗迹最近也出现了线索……很可能就在这几天。”  
“完全没问题啊我说！”鸣人笑得见牙不见眼，信心满满地保证，又坏笑着凑到佐助面前，“——佐助会紧张吗？我们可是要在过去的自己面前……”  
佐助拍开他意图乱摸的手：“有什么可紧张的？倒是你，到时候别搞砸了。”话里的语气平静，黑发下的耳根却有点烧红。  
“哈哈，佐助会担心我们做得和我们那时看到的不相符而改变过去吗？”鸣人又锲而不舍地从背后环抱住佐助，将下巴搁在佐助肩上，“没关系的我说。即使现在的我们什么都不记得，我们也会自然而然地做一样的事。而那时候的我们，也绝不会因为未来有所差异而改变我们坚定的心呀。”  
佐助从鼻腔里哼了一声：“说得好听，不知道是谁一直‘朋友朋友’地叫？如果不是亲眼看到……”  
这句话可是真的正中鸣人的死穴了。他张了张嘴，发现自己实在无法反驳，只得讨好地用毛茸茸的金发蹭佐助的颈子，三十多岁的大男人毫无心理障碍地造作出一副小奶狗的可怜姿态，双眼亮晶晶泪汪汪地瞄着佐助：“佐助也知道我迟钝到没药救了嘛……佐助不说，我都不知道佐助也喜欢我……”  
“谁喜欢你了。让开点，痒。”  
佐助嫌弃地伸手去推他的脑袋，却被抓住了手腕凑到唇边亲了一口。  
“嘿嘿，我喜欢你就够了……佐助，不用担心，我们做自己想做的就好。要相信当年的我们自己，无论如何都会创造出这样幸福的未来。”  
佐助笑了起来，摸了摸他的头。

加班加点才做完卡卡西布置的功课，鸣人轻轻整理好了文件，关上了客厅的灯，蹑手蹑脚地走进卧室，愣是没让泡沫拖鞋趿拉在木质地板上发出一点声音。  
床头的台灯开到了低亮度，不大的双人床上平日里空空荡荡的一侧被子鼓成一个包子。他的友人面向床的内侧窝在包子里，被沿拉高到了几乎遮住眼睛，只有头顶支楞的黑发从被子里冒出来，显出几分平日少见的柔软可爱。  
今天下午宇智波佐助风尘仆仆地回到村里，带回了遗迹调查中发现的最新物证。六代目火影十分善解人意地释放被文件和功课折磨得晕头转向的火影预备役提前回家，说是让他与佐助详细跟进调查进展。其实情报什么的佐助的报告里已经分析得再清楚不过，不把鸣人拘在办公室里也不过是因为知道即使能扣得住鸣人的人，也扣不住鸣人那颗早已扑棱棱飞到佐助身边的心。  
鸣人欢呼着将卡卡西从头到脚赞美了一遍，接着片刻不留地拉着佐助地回了家。  
为了能在上一封信中约定的时间赶回来 ，佐助已经连续赶路两天一夜。鸣人匆匆把友人喂饱又洗刷干净了，就推着他赶紧去休息。然而看到鸣人坐在桌前咬着笔头愁眉不展的样子，佐助还是一边嫌弃地抱怨他吊车尾，一边任劳任怨地帮他查阅出了火之国历史上的贸易政策历次改变和相关影响，又一边强调“只是不想一会被白痴乱翻的动静吵醒”一边帮他将资料分门别类地整理好之后才安心地去睡觉。——得友如此，夫复何求？  
鸣人伸手小心地将被子边沿稍稍往下按了按，露出佐助被掩住的鼻尖和嘴唇。佐助大概是真的累了，呼吸绵长而平稳，即使鸣人的动作距离他的脸颊不足一寸，向来警觉到微风落叶都能瞬间清醒的青年此刻也没有丝毫反应。  
鸣人注视着佐助半掩在薄被下的侧脸，嘴角不自觉地弯起一个温柔的笑。

不知看了多久，鸣人才直起身，打算越过佐助去关灯。然而不经意地一抬头——  
镜子里有——！！！  
一乍眼他只看见昏暗的镜子里两个人影，一个端坐着，另一个靠着他/她——是此刻绝对不可能出现在房间里的景象！  
鸣人只感觉一刹那全身的鸡皮疙瘩都悚然炸了起来，脑海中不受控制地冒出了各种稀奇古怪的联想，用尽了全身力气才没有惊叫出声。  
不是鬼不是鬼不是鬼是幻术是幻术是幻术——  
他盯着佐助仍然熟睡的脸，大脑疯了一般地转过各种想法，又好像一片空白——我得想想办法，我得保护佐助，我——  
他瞬间冷静下来。  
如果幻术寄生于镜子上，那么首先要破坏或者阻隔镜子。如果是更庞大的幻术，自己在不知不觉的时候就已经身陷其中了的话，就比较棘手了。但这种事情发生的概率应该很小——大言不惭地说，现在世界上应当没几个人能让他毫无察觉地身陷幻术。九喇嘛睡着了吗？为什么完全没有反应？  
如果问题出在镜子上，是否意味着自己卧室的镜子被人调换过？有能力在他家里做手脚而他和佐助都没有察觉，会是谁，在什么时候，为了什么？佐助究竟是因为太累而睡熟了，还是也受到了幻术的影响——这几乎更不可能，那么还是说身边这个人根本——  
鸣人飞快地思考着，强迫自己的目光不去接触镜子， 查克拉向右手漩涡一般凝聚起来。  
“喂，吊车尾的。”  
啊啊啊镜、镜子说话了！！！  
等等，这声音怎么有点像……佐助……  
鸣人猛地低头，佐助仍然保持着先前的姿势一动不动。怎么想佐助也不会无聊到叫他一声然后装睡，那么只有一种可能——  
“不是鬼也不是幻术。”他听见那个与佐助几乎一模一样的声音又开口了，“不过反应不错。”顿了一下，那声音又补充了一句，“对于一把年纪了还怕鬼的吊车尾来说。”  
他颤颤巍巍地抬起头看向镜子。  
镜子里两“人”的模样完全背离他过度脑补的狰狞怪状，甚至根本是异常熟悉。他们穿着颜色不同的同款睡衣，黑发的男人一边的袖管空空荡荡，正端坐着望着这边，任由身边的人将金色的脑袋倚在他肩头。也不知道那人看着这边多久，见鸣人终于看过来了便举起手来，向他打了个招呼。  
“诶……？等会、你是……佐助？！”  
鸣人看着对面的男人撩起遮住左眼的额发，露出那只熟悉的紫色轮回眼。  
鸣人颤抖地伸手，指向那个金发的男人，“那那那那个是……”  
“连你自己都不认识了吗。”佐助轻笑了一声。  
“难道你们、不是、难道我们已经……”  
只消看一眼就知道鸣人大概还纠结在“镜子里的是鬼”的印象上——即使将来成为了深得信赖人人景仰的七代目也仍旧怕鬼真的是个丢脸的小秘密，佐助笑了起来：“瞎想什么。我们是十五年后的你们。”  
镜子里的人从外貌声音到神情和说话的方式都无比熟悉而亲切——是与他至今几乎整个人生紧紧相缠的那个人。  
如果鬼长成这样，那他就算被骗……也是没办法的事吧？  
尽管理智上认为仍然存在这是某种未知的强大幻术的可能性，但他从直觉上几乎已经相信对面的人就是未来的佐助和自己了。  
然而与十五年后的自己和佐助隔着镜子对话仍然是件匪夷所思的事情。鸣人思考了一下，沉声开口：“如果你是佐助的话……说一件只有我们知道的事情吧。”  
“你上个月收到的那封信里，我说我路过了鸣人大桥，会带回来纪念品。”  
鸣人知道佐助指的是他单独寄送给他的信件——除开寄给村里的调查进展和情报以外，佐助每次还会顺带捎上一封单独寄给鸣人的信，讲讲他个人的见闻、近况和心情——尽管往往只有寥寥数语，相比私人信件也许更应该称之为短讯，但珍贵之处在于专属于他一人，更是佐助难得流露的与他自身相关的信息，是他死皮赖脸央求好久才磨来的福利。这件事只有两位当事人知道，是鸣人每次想到都会激动好久的共有的小秘密。  
对面的男人准确地说出了信件的内容，鸣人心中就已经相信了一大半。但为了排除某种未知术式能读取或者映射人心的情况，鸣人继续追问：  
“你带回来的是什么？”  
“两把分别印着你的头像和大桥保卫战大合影的扇子，背面写着鸣人大桥名字的来历。”  
因为回到家匆匆忙忙安顿好佐助之后就在赶功课，佐助带回来的手信还没来得及拆，里面是何物是鸣人自己都不知道的信息。 他探手从床头柜里摸出那个小包裹拆开，里面果然静静地躺着两把扇子。  
鸣人放下心来，笑逐颜开：“嘿嘿，真不愧是佐助，十五年前的事情也记得这么清楚。”  
佐助轻轻笑了一声，带着一点鸣人捉摸不透的情绪：“因为……之后的你对当年的这件事，实在印象深刻。”  
“诶……？”  
“你很快就会明白了。”

既然佐助这样说了，鸣人也不去过多纠结，毕竟见到未来的佐助和自己本身确实是一件令人印象深刻的事情。也许是出于对佐助天然的信任，鸣人对于这种意外状况已经迅速接受良好，很快就抛开了满头疑问专心打量起对面的两人。  
看上去仍然是在这间卧室里，两人身上又都穿着睡衣，所以说十五年以后，佐助在村里的时候仍然住在我家？意识到这一点，鸣人的心底小小地雀跃起来。  
“佐助……你、你现在还和未来的我、在一起吗？”  
“嗯。”佐助低头看看靠在自己肩上睡得毫无形象的金色脑袋，平静地回答。  
——就说嘛，我不可能无能到让佐助离开我的。  
未来的自己靠在佐助肩膀上，好像睡着了，看不清脸……不知道是长帅了还是变成了油腻大叔？不不不不可能是油腻大叔的，不然佐助肯定会嫌弃到不让我靠在他肩上……  
但也许我变成什么样佐助都不会嫌弃我也说不定？比如我都剪了个那样的发型……未来的我到底是怎么想的呢？现在的发型不好看吗？  
佐助的脸没有什么变化，头发留长了，看上去更加温柔了……不过现在这样也很可爱，发梢倔强地翘起来，给他擦头发的时候怎么揉搓也不会服帖下去……  
他垂眼看看身边的佐助，又抬头看看对面的佐助。  
仍然是乌黑的头发，白皙的皮肤，平静沉稳的语气，连坐姿都是一样的端秀挺拔。十五年的岁月没有在他的外貌上留下太多痕迹，然而整个人的气质似乎又有些微妙、说不清道不明的改变。  
虽然在他心中佐助从来都是一个温柔的人，但在他与他相识的这十多年里，他常常感觉佐助本能地将所有的柔软掩藏在锋利的言辞与疏离的外表之下。他一直为此感受到强烈的心痛——并不是因为被佐助的态度刺伤，而是因为他再清楚不过，佐助经历了多少伤害和痛苦，才将伤痕累累的心藏进了紧闭的坚硬外壳。  
但对面那个男人看着他的眼神，却是温柔的。  
他的眼睛里含着笑意，带着如同长辈的温和，坦然流露的柔软，和某种他尚未能完全看清的，近乎缱绻的意味。  
镜子里呈现的，就是安睡在他身边的这个人未来的样子吗？  
是什么事……或者什么人，在未来的十五年里做到了他长久以来梦寐以求的事，让佐助能毫无芥蒂地拥有这样的笑容和眼神？  
他是否可以擅自推断，十五年以后的佐助是幸福的？  
他强自按捺住砰砰鼓动的心跳，扬起大大的笑容：  
“该说果然是佐助吗，十五年以后还是这么帅气。”  
佐助忍不住笑了起来：“可惜当时我睡着了，都不知道你还说过这句话。”  
那唇畔弯起的小小弧度仿佛春风里绽放的浅淡花瓣，又像猫咪柔软的尾巴尖儿，牢牢地挽住了鸣人失了节律的心脏。  
他不自觉地攥紧了拳，听见自己有些哑的声音：“……佐助，虽然向未来的你问这个问题有点作弊的嫌疑但……拜托你了！”  
他顿了一下，猛地低下头，将双掌啪地合十举过头顶，用上了他所能用肢体动作和语言神态表达的所有真诚与坚定恳求道：  
“请告诉我，怎么做才能让你幸福！”

压着音量喊完，鸣人才意识到这句话本身的暧昧意味，一下子红透了脸，不敢抬头看对面年长的佐助。  
怎么就……真的问出来了……  
意料之外的，佐助没有回避这个他自己都觉得有些尴尬的问题。他埋着头，听见对方带着笑意的声音：“你先讲讲你的打算。”  
“我现在有很努力地在做火影预备的功课，不出意外的话我会在卡卡西老师卸任之后接替火影的位置。成为火影之后，我会首先改革木叶目前的行政体系，建立木叶独立的经济制度……啊，这些想法我也都和佐助讨论过，你肯定、肯定也记得……”  
鸣人的声音越来越没有底气。明明是平时考虑过很长时间，也与佐助和鹿丸私下陆陆续续提起过许多的想法，现在面对着十五年后的佐助平静宽容的目光，却突然觉得自己还是当年那个只有一腔孤勇热血的小孩子。或许甚至还不如当年的自己——小时候他好歹天不怕地不怕，不在乎任何告诉他“不行”的看法或者成规，有了什么想法不管是否合理成熟先去试试再说。可现在要在佐助面前一条条一桩桩地陈列出来的时候，却觉得自己的所有描述都空洞无物、空有理想而无法在现实中自圆其说。  
然而佐助却笑了。  
“没有人能在一开始计划好所有事情。具体的实施都可以在现实中再进行调整，而打破陈旧的东西的勇气和信念才最是难得。鸣人，你已经做得很好了。”  
鸣人愕然地抬头。他从没想到能从佐助口中听到如此直白坦率的夸奖——还是来自十五年后，见识阅历都远远在他之上的那个佐助。  
“……不过那些都不是最重要的。你有这样的愿望，就已经足够了。”  
鸣人愣了一下，才反应过来佐助这句话是在回答他之前提出的，“该怎么让佐助幸福”的问题。  
“愿望从来都有啊我说！可是我想知道该怎么做……我一直在尝试用自己的方法努力，可是我也不知道什么是佐助真正想要的……我想要改革木叶的政体，想要在木叶的历史上给宇智波家族一个公正的评价，想要让同样的事情永远不再发生……但是这样真的足够吗？我希望佐助能像现在的你那样，露出那样真心的微笑啊。”  
佐助沉默下来，那双静如深潭的异色眸子深深地凝视着他，泛起雾气笼罩的涟漪。  
良久，他才再次开口：“如你所见，我就是你身边的那个我的未来。你还需要担心什么呢？”  
鸣人垂眼看着身边的青年安睡的侧脸，摇了摇头：“虽然从佐助这里感觉到未来的佐助会是幸福的，让我非常非常安心……但如果我什么也不做，该怎样确保这样的未来真正发生呢？但凡在这个过程中……有哪怕一丁点是我能做的，我也想要为佐助做些什么啊我说。”  
半晌，佐助点了点头：  
“你真想知道？”  
虽然一瞬间感觉佐助的语气发生了微妙的改变，但鸣人还是下意识地坚定地点头。  
“·很简单，”佐助顿了一下，

（画风突变预警）  
“和我上床。”  
“……什、什么？！”  
对面的黑发男人好整以暇地看着他惊愕的模样。  
“不是、佐助你！！”猝不及防的爆炸性言论将鸣人的脸一瞬间从脖子根炸红到了天灵盖，“我怎么、怎么能对佐助做、做这种事！！”  
“你从来没想过？”  
“我……！”  
“鸣人，你硬了。”佐助微微笑了起来。  
佐助所言非虚，仅仅只是听见佐助的声音说出那些话，鸣人就感觉到一股汹涌的热流从耳蜗贯通心脏直窜下腹。他来不及去品读那个笑容中的艳丽意味，手忙脚乱地扯过一团被子试图捂住裆下。他身边的人被他的动静打扰到，皱起眉稍稍动了动，他立即又不敢动弹了。  
“别遮了，我一眼就看得出来。”那个佐助的语气仍然平静而悠然，“在我面前没必要害羞。”  
“！！！”  
这、这真的是佐助吗？！他怎么能用这样理所当然的语气谈论、谈论这种事！！！  
“想知道我们现在是什么关系吗？”佐助微微弯着嘴角，看起来心情很好。  
他将趴在肩上的男人放回床上，起身挪动了一下那扇发光的镜面：“印象中视野大致在……能看到吗？”  
对面的鸣人呆愣地看着他们卧室比现在他身处的房间温馨许多的布置，最后视线定格在床头的合照。  
相框不大，但也可以看见照片上是两个挨得很近对着镜头微笑的男人，正是比他现在的年纪稍长，比对面二人的未来青涩的漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助。  
被放在床上的七代目没了温暖的靠枕，惺忪地揉了揉眼睛：“佐助？”  
佐助回过头，轻声道：“你也该睡够了，吊车尾的。”  
“啊，就是这个时候了啊。”鸣人很快反应过来当下的情景。 他晃了晃脑袋坐起身， 伸手拉住佐助的手，看着镜子惊喜地叫起来，“哇，那边是十五年前的佐助！可是这个角度什么都看不到啊我说……”  
“一会就能看到了。”  
“说的也是哦。”  
那边三十多岁的金发男人这才将视线转向了傻楞在原地的年轻时的自己，笑得露出了一口白牙，对着对面尚未满二十岁的自己挥手打了声招呼：“哟。“他按住心口，“结果我现在感觉有点紧张啊我说。”  
虽然那男人抬头的那一瞬间鸣人心中一块小石头就落了地——还好十多年后的自己没长残，但他已经没有余力去在意那些旁支末节。他呆愣地盯着对面两人相握的手，满脑子都被一个念头占据——这的确不是幻术，根本就是他自己在做梦吧？  
他甩了甩脑袋，试图让自己清醒一点：“等会，现在不是该这么淡定地‘哟’的时候吧我说？！”  
如果对面那个男人真的是未来的我，那“我”应该还记得我此刻有多满头雾水吧我说？！好歹解释一下佐助刚才说的那些、那些……  
“如果你想知道怎样做能让佐助幸福，我的答案是，你要·自·己·给佐助幸福。”  
“那种事我当然知道！所以说到底是……”要怎样做？！  
鸣人正要愤然重复一遍问题，却忽然想起来先前佐助给出的答案，顿时像被卡住了喉咙的雏鸟一样消声了。  
对面金发的男人看着他噗嗤笑了出来，又带着点宽容又无奈的意味。他凝视着那双一模一样的蓝眸：“我们都知道，你，或者说那个时候的‘我’，心里早已经有渴望的答案了。我能告诉你的，只有永远坚持自己的本心。因为，那也正是佐助想要的答案。”  
黑发独臂的男人坐在他身边，安静地看着他们隔着镜面对视。  
鸣人困惑地看着他，似乎抓住了些什么，却又来不及深想。  
对面的两人默契地对视了一眼。金发男人转向镜子伸了个懒腰，开口道：  
“罢了，我知道这样说也没什么用——所以，接下来的事情，要好好看清楚啊我说。”  
鸣人的心跳没有由来地骤然剧烈了起来。

他看见未来的自己环住了黑发男人的腰，低声问：“准备好了吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
等等！准、准备好什么了？！  
年轻的预备役在七代目火影面前简直稚嫩如鸡仔，他眼睁睁地看着未来的自己捧住未来的佐助的脸，没有半分迟疑地做了他自己从不敢承认渴望已久的事——深深吻了上去。  
——不不不别擅自做这种事啊！！！  
未来的我怎么不考虑一下现在的我有没有准备好！！！  
然而事情的发展远远超出了他的想象。对面两人的亲吻越来越激烈，他看见“佐助”单手环过未来的他的肩膀，“他”搂紧了“佐助”的腰将他紧紧按在怀里，另一只手摸进了对方宽松睡衣的下摆。  
他在抚摸他的身体——尽管时不时被两人紧贴的身体挡住，但那只缠满绷带的右手在睡衣遮掩下的行动，他几乎能在脑海中描绘得一清二楚。  
他最不见天日的绮梦中的场景，正在一一变成现实。  
那副他渴慕已久的身体没有丝毫抗拒，任由那只手肆意抚摸揉捏，只将头靠在未来的自己肩上微微地喘息。  
这、这真的是他和佐助的未来吗——  
仅仅只是看着这幅画面，鸣人就一柱擎天了。他的身体不受控制地兴奋起来，大脑却一片空白。他忍不住想要偷偷伸手，却又怕弄醒身边的人。下意识地低头看去，却吓得一个激灵——佐助不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛，正皱着眉看着那面镜子。  
鸣人一时间不知道是该冲上去盖住镜子还是该遮掩自己身体的反应，干脆一把捂住了佐助的眼睛。  
佐助握住他的手腕将他的手拿开，继续盯着镜子：“这是……幻术？你弄的？”  
“不、不是啊我说，那边是我们的未来……”  
“未来？”佐助看着镜中的两个紧密依偎的两个男人。两人的面容确实与他们两个十分相似，只是轮廓线条少了几分少年时期的圆润，显得更加硬朗成熟。 鸣人将一头金发剪短了点，虽然看上去有些不习惯，但也显得挺精神；未来的他头发倒是稍微留长了，是为了遮住眼睛吗？自己左边的袖管空空荡荡，果然还是没有接上手臂，鸣人的手——  
等等！鸣人的手在做什么？！  
宇智波佐助这才明白对面两人之间亲近到过分的姿态，散乱敞开的衣襟意味着什么，更何况现在那边两人更是直接亲到了一起……他震惊地看向身边的鸣人，更加怀疑这是某个幻术的恶作剧。  
鸣人既尴尬又无奈，双手扯着一团被子欲盖弥彰地捂在裆部，呐呐地开了口，声音里却带了点莫名的期待：“那个、未来、我们……好像在一起了我说。”  
“……在一起？”一切事情发生得太突如其来，饶是佐助也难以在这样巨大的冲击面前保持冷静。他喃喃地重复了一遍，似乎无法理解这几个字是什么意思。  
“呃，就是我和你……”  
“我们结婚了。”对面那个黑发单臂、与佐助面容极其相似的男人突然出声打断了他。  
听到未来的佐助说出“结婚”二字时，漩涡鸣人的心猛地颤了一下。然而身边佐助的语气很快冷静下来，尾音中甚至带了点讥诮：  
“你说我和我旁边这个吊车尾的，结 · 婚 · 了？这样荒谬的事情，你要拿出证据。”  
对面的佐助却微微笑了。他再清楚不过，当时乍见这一切时自己内心是怎样的惊涛骇浪，远没有强自表现出来的那样平静。他握着鸣人的手淡淡开口：“结婚照在那，”他示意了一下床头，“要看婚姻届吗？”  
身边七代目已经动作麻利地从床头柜翻找出一张精心装裱过的纸张举到镜子面前。  
佐助说不出话。在他目前所知的范围内，几乎已经没有人能让他或者鸣人毫无警惕和察觉地身陷幻术，更遑论让两人同时中招。他深心里已经无法说服自己眼前看到的一切只是精心设计的恶作剧，但他更害怕这只是自己内心渴望投射出的一个美梦。  
他努力保持着语气的平静，目光锐利地注视着那个与自己面容十分相似的男人：“相比那些幻术中随意可以捏造的东西，还是烦请你们先证明自己的身份。”  
然而对方的语气与他一样平静，甚至连眉梢眼角的锐意都如出一辙：  
“这些东西不重要，难道我们的身份就重要吗？  
“与其怀疑我们是不是真实的，不如诚实地面对看到眼前的景象之后，内心真正的感受。”  
对面那个与他长相十成十相似的男人衣扣被金发男人解开了四颗，说话时随手拢了拢衣襟，半遮半掩地却更叫人血脉贲张。  
他只恨自己不能穿过镜子对面去把“自己”的衣服拉拢起来。看着对面两人衣衫不整靠在一起，还有身边那个白痴满面通红明显已经晕头转向的样子，佐助心里产生了某种不妙的强烈预感。  
对面的男人看着他本能防备的神情，忽然收起了方才寸步不让的对峙态度，弯起唇角笑了。那笑容如春风消融冰雪，曾经他甚至无法想象出现在自己脸上的温柔暖意将与他肖似的凌厉眉锋柔和下来。  
“我就是你。我很清楚你现在仍然不能相信，或者说，不敢相信。未来本就没有办法向过去证明，是我们自己的选择，决定了未来怎样发生。”  
金发的男人在他身后抱着他，也面对着镜子，对他们两人认真道：“我们有勇气战胜所有的敌人，按自己的意志改变世界，我们也该有勇气面对自己的心。”

佐助微微侧过头，鸣人就偏头吻了过去。他们不再理会镜子里来自过去的两人，动作激烈起来。  
到这一刻两只童子鸡才真正感受到什么叫做“成年人的世界”。他们呆若木鸡地并排坐在床上，看着镜子里年长一些的自己与对方拥吻着互相解开衣服，温柔又情色地抚摸对方逐渐袒露的赤裸肌肤。没过一会两人身上就已经不着寸缕，白皙与麦色的两具修长的身体彼此紧密相缠。  
鸣人痴迷地亲吻台灯柔和光线下佐助暖玉一般的胸膛，双手揉捏抚摸过紧实的腹部腰侧，探向佐助腿间那根挺立的阳物。佐助低低地喘了一声，手指一节一节地抚摸过鸣人宽阔的后背因为弓起而凸出的脊椎。  
“被那时候的我们看着，这么有感觉吗……？还没碰就流出来了好多……”鸣人将指缝间透明的黏液拉成细丝，举到佐助眼前，“越是这样，那时候的我就看得越是兴奋啊我说。”  
“闭嘴……”佐助喘息着，垂眼看着鸣人将那些透明的前液抹上他的嘴唇和乳珠。他抬起膝盖蹭过鸣人胯间硬得发疼的性器，在鸣人愉悦的呻吟中低声道：“你不一样？当时我可是……看得一清二楚……”  
“佐助……不管是那个时候，现在，还是将来……我都……”  
“我也一样，白痴。”  
未来的二人毫无顾忌，将当下两人只敢深藏于心的感觉暴露无遗。仿佛说出当年心底的渴望、刺激过去的自己反过来让他们更加兴奋，鸣人箍紧佐助的肩膀深吻了上去，佐助伸手按住他的后脑，也尽力仰起头热烈地回应他，啃咬吮吸鸣人的嘴唇。

和挚友并排坐在床上一起看着未来的自己与未来的对方做爱……真是，太糟糕了。  
鸣人羞得不敢去看镜子，脑海中却控制不住地回响起未来的佐助先前的那句回答：“想要让我幸福，就与我上床。”  
难道真的、真的要和佐助……  
“鸣人，看着我。”  
他听见镜子里佐助的声音。他不知道他在与哪个鸣人说话，也不知道他的意思是让他看着哪个佐助，视线却不受控制地被吸引过去。  
镜子里佐助仰躺在床上，微张着唇喘息，腰下垫了个枕头，抬高了臀，长腿分开环在鸣人腰侧。金发男人强健的躯体覆在他上方，一手托着他的腰，一手揉捏着他的臀。  
他眼看着未来的自己俯身吻过黑发男人的每一寸肌肤，那具白皙的漂亮身体在他身下舒展又紧绷，一阵一阵地颤抖。 两人完全勃起的阴茎相互磨蹭着，缠着绷带的手指渐渐滑向臀瓣之间的幽暗缝隙。  
那场景看得鸣人全身燥热难耐，性器几乎要从内裤里顶出头来。  
佐助他……竟然这么乖……这么色情……  
他们怎么一点都不害羞！这两人真的是他们的未来吗？！  
而且那个佐助刚才还说……现在的他也是有感觉的……  
不过想想也是。如果他们两人真的结婚那么多年了，那还有什么没看过什么没做过……那么在过去的自己和对方面前袒露身体和彼此间的情欲，好像也没有什么大不了的……  
只是想到未来他与佐助拥有那么多共同度过的时间，那么亲密信赖的关系，他的心口就涌上一阵炽烈的热流。他偷偷瞟向佐助愣愣地盯着镜子的侧脸，心脏狂跳着仿佛要撞破胸口扑向身边的人。  
仿佛心有灵犀般，佐助也恰好转头看他，两人的目光甫一相触就都像被烙铁烫到一样飞快地移开了视线。  
特意添置的双人床并不算拥挤，然而此刻尴尬的视线和僵硬的四肢仿佛都无处安放。鸣人无措地扭着被角，视线四处游移，清晰的喘息和呢喃的爱语却不随意志转移地钻入耳中。即使不敢再去看身边的黑发青年，方才那惊鸿一瞥却已经印刻在脑海中挥之不去—— 佐助咬着牙，俊秀的眉峰蹙起，手指无意识地揪着床单，平日里白皙如玉的脸颊此刻透出宝石般剔透的血色。 自两人少年相离，他从他眼中多见的是锥心刺骨的冷漠决绝，再后来是甘愿放弃与妥协后的平和沉静。他已经不记得多少年没有见过佐助这样又气愤又羞耻、甚至有点委屈的生动表情。  
他想要佐助能毫无顾忌，开心了就大笑，伤心了就哭泣，过往的伤痛最终被丰沛不绝的安全与爱温柔地疗愈。  
他想要的太多，而能做的又太少。  
在对人生种种复杂仍懵懵懂懂的时期，他尚能坚定地不惜一切也要将佐助拉出黑暗的深渊。但在佐助终于顺从之后，他却变得不知所措。  
他渐渐意识到同样面对佐助的选择与人生，他无法像其他伙伴那样只考虑如何“应对”，而是更加执着地想要“干涉”。他不知道自己的横加改变对佐助是好是坏，渐渐地为自己的占有欲感到心惊。他努力地克制着自己的执念，以为自己如今所求不过默默守护佐助和他尚愿栖身的这方寸之地。  
可是现在未来的佐助告诉自己，与他在一起就是通往幸福的道路；未来的自己也说，他所渴望的答案，就是佐助的心之所向……

“——请等一下！！”  
尽管在这个时候打断对面那一对鱼水相缠的情人实在叫人难堪，但鸣人还是闭着眼红着脸大喊出声。  
镜面另一边的两人停下了动作，一同转头望向他。  
“请问，在你们的记忆中，十五年前的你们，也就是现在的我们，在今天晚上……确定关系了，是吗？”  
佐助瞬间明白了他的想法，惊愕地转头看向他。  
“是。”七代目露出了欣慰的笑容，“加油啊。”  
“我知道了。”

他深吸了一口气，稳住了身体的颤抖，坚定地伸手去拉佐助的手。他的掌心一接触到佐助的手背，佐助就像被踩到了尾巴的猫一样浑身炸起一个激灵：“你干什么吊车尾的！！”  
然而他掌心下的那只右手在底下的床单上抓了抓，却没有立即挣脱出去。  
鸣人直起身子，跪坐到佐助对面。镜中的两人凝视着他的动作，房间里骤然静了下来，落针可闻。  
“佐助，我……”  
“——漩涡鸣人，别告诉我你这么容易上当！”  
佐助的语气急促到甚至有些尖锐，鸣人此刻却无比清晰地看懂了他眼中的深藏的慌乱无措。到了一切心情赤裸直白的这一刻，佐助还在害怕——害怕鸣人的心情只是情欲刺激下的一时冲动，害怕鸣人只是为了顺应世界发展的轨迹而在这一刻表白。  
除却终结之谷里那滴转瞬消失在鬓角的泪水，他再没见过佐助如此动摇的模样。他伸出另一只手从下方将佐助的手包裹进掌心，温柔而坚定地将方才被打断的那一句话补全。  
“佐助，我喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“我曾经思考过很久，也怀疑过自己。我一直那样任性，一心只想着不管不顾地将你留下，却不明白自己到底能给你什么。”  
“有时候我甚至觉得自己是这样自私——我以为自己做的一切是为了你好，其实只是因为我太需要你。我无法忍受看到你痛苦而产生的疼痛、看到你孤身一人而感到的孤独。我需要你在我身边，只有你幸福，我才能感受到满足和安定。”  
“现在我终于明白了——”  
他感觉自己掌心里的那只从来沉稳有力的右手前所未有地颤抖起来，手指蜷缩着握紧。  
“我需要你，想参与你的人生和未来，是真的；我想给你自由和归宿，想看到你真正幸福，也是真的。”  
“无论如何，你永远是我生命中无可替代的最重要的唯一。”  
“我不可能真正改变你，那也绝非我的本意。我认识的佐助就是佐助，不会屈从于任何人的意志。但我也必须面对自己的心，那是我愿意为之付出任何代价都想要达成的愿望——”  
“我不在乎镜子里的到底是否真的是来自未来的我们，或者只是幻术、幻梦或者别的什么……我只是想要和你创造我们的未来，就像镜子里那样，我们亲密幸福地生活。”  
“我想和你在一起。”

片刻的沉默仿若洪荒静止。鸣人听见自己如擂鼓的心跳越来越快，却无论如何抓住了佐助的手不放开。  
对面的七代目终于忍无可忍地喊叫起来：  
“漩涡鸣人你还在等什么——”  
年轻的鸣人倏然睁大了眼睛。  
他看见佐助低垂的长睫微颤，阖上的眼帘近在眼前，唇上骤然覆上了暌违八年的温软触感。  
明明是比最幼细的绒羽还要轻软的力道，印在唇上却仿佛重逾千钧，沉甸甸地落入心底。  
那是经历过所有血与火的悲剧和动荡年岁、跨越忍鹰携信飞过的千山万水后的久别重逢。  
是佐助亲吻了他。

鸣人的大脑瞬间一片晕眩的空白，又好像所有绚烂的色彩瑰丽的想象在同一片天空爆裂绽开。在七代目“怎么还是让佐助抢了先”的小声抱怨中，他闭上眼，抬手拥紧了对方微微颤抖的肩膀。  
接下来的一切不过是无师自通水到渠成——或者说看过了来自未来积累了十五年经验的示范，怎么样也明白了该如何偏头张嘴。直到这一刻，鸣人才亲身感受到佐助对他的渴望竟也是如此沉默而强烈——他们似是久遭干旱饥荒的旅人终于寻到了生命中的绿洲，焦渴地掠夺吸吮对方口腔中的甘露，含舔啃咬对方的嘴唇，愈是感受到热烈回应愈是欲壑难填。  
那种深埋于心压抑多年的欲望如沸腾岩浆，一旦喷发再也无法遏制——想要将对方整个生命据为己有，想要将自己完完全全奉献于对方。

十五年前经历过的最真挚的告白又一次在眼前重演。即使和身边这个男人已经拥有了最亲密最牢固的关系，重新听到他以破釜沉舟一往无前的勇气剖白自己的感情，佐助仍旧心潮澎湃。  
他不愿出声打扰过去的自己与鸣人，伸手悄悄拉住仍在用又激动又欣慰的眼神望着镜面的男人。鸣人的注意力立即被他吸引过来，俯下身更亲密地贴紧他，抵着他的鼻尖用只有彼此能听见的气声问道：“怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？那些傻话我不是早就听过了。”  
“不是啦我说！”鸣人早磨练得比颜岩还皮实的老脸也微红了起来，“我就是想知道……现在的我、有没有离我的目标接近一点嘛。”  
“什么目标？”佐助好笑，明知故问道。  
“就是、就是让佐助幸福啊。”  
“白痴。”佐助捧住鸣人的后脑，微微抬起头吻了上去，“我想要的……你早已经给我了。”  
“而且……无论你想实现什么样的未来，我都会和你一起。”

直到镜中再次响起叫人面红耳赤的声音，刚刚互通心意忘情拥吻的两人才骤然惊醒。鸣人发现自己正扣着佐助的手将他牢牢地压在床上，右手已经摸进了他的睡衣下摆，有点不好意思地缩回手，用手肘支撑起身体。  
佐助仰躺在他身下，抬起空闲出的右手挡住眼睛，平复着紊乱的呼吸。然而等待了半晌，也没有等到下一步动作，他不禁疑惑地睁开眼。  
鸣人正偏着头盯着镜面，瞪大了眼睛微张着嘴，一副惊呆了的傻样。佐助顺着他的目光瞟了一眼，全身血液一瞬间直冲天灵盖——  
镜中两人拥抱着，下身毫无间隙地联结在一起。金发的男人低头吻着未来的他的脸颊和脖颈，有韵律地缓缓挺动着腰。  
——已经插、插进去了！？  
尽管早就意识到最终会发展到这一步，但亲眼见到此情此景的冲击仍旧远超他的预料。已经目睹了全套香艳前戏、听过了动情告白又激烈亲吻过后的身体本就燥热不堪，这下子更是完完全全没有办法——  
他垂下眼，看着鸣人的裤裆早已撑起的存在感无比鲜明的小帐篷。  
隔着两层布料都能感受到鸣人身体传来的冬夜炉膛一样的热度，尽管还什么都没有做，他却已经觉得从大脑到尾椎都酥麻起来。  
即使身处盛夏，他也渴望拥抱那燎原烈火。  
宇智波佐助狠狠地一咬牙，抬膝踢了踢鸣人。  
“你这么硬了——”  
“啊，佐助！”鸣人猛然反应过来，低头看他，满脸通红手忙脚乱地试图遮挡佐助盯着他胯间的视线，同时不甚有底气又不甘示弱地反击，“佐助你不也！”  
“所以说，你还在 · 等 · 什 · 么？！ ”  
“诶？佐助……佐助——！！！”  
“喂大白痴别给我乱啃！！！”  
意识到佐助根本拿他没有办法，鸣人哪里肯听他的，扑上去抱住佐助就是乱亲一气，口水糊得到处都是。佐助一巴掌推开鸣人的脸，又被他攥着手腕亲了手心又含住了手指，反倒是自己引火烧了身，被吮吸得全身一颤。  
鸣人握了他的手温柔地按在他头顶，低下头贴着他的唇：“佐助，我好开心。”他的左手抚摸过佐助的手臂，肩膀，直到胸膛，停留在他睡衣半敞开的领口，“可以吗？”  
佐助轻轻哼了一声，伸手一颗颗解开鸣人的衣扣。  
两人并不是从未曾赤裸相对过——在战后休养的那段时间里，他们几乎代替了彼此失去的那条手臂，穿衣，换药，洗澡，做什么都在一起。无论是并肩作战，还是一起生活，他们都是彼此最亲近熟悉的半身。  
但这一次却怀着不一样的心情。鸣人小心翼翼地解开佐助的衣服，珍重到近乎虔敬地低头凝视着他的身体。被那样炽烫的目光笼罩着，每一丝细微的感官觉察仿佛都被无限延长放大——鸣人眉目英俊的脸庞，赤裸强健的胸膛，身体的热度与气息，胯下昂扬的物事，握着自己肩头的指节分明的手，和来自镜中愈发激烈的低喘、撞击与暧昧水声……  
佐助感觉自己的脸颊脖颈连着胸膛都在发烫，偏开脸勾住鸣人的脖子往下拉：“有什么好看的。”  
“看你。”鸣人顺着他的力道俯下身，贴在他耳边喃喃道，“好看。”  
佐助微微一偏头，就迎上了鸣人的唇。  
这一次他们没有再止步于亲吻。

尽管都是第一次，但有十五年后的亲身示范在前，新手上路看上去倒也有模有样。  
只是来不及好好研习教学材料，现学现卖便是只得其形。鸣人弄不清亲吻的力道，生怕表现出的占有欲太强让佐助不舒服；佐助一感觉到鸣人靠近便本能地绷紧了身体，鸣人的嘴唇和指尖仿佛磁石一般将皮肤下所有的感觉神经都牵引着汇集在了即将被触碰的那一处，连那些以往毫无存在感的地方也变得格外敏感。  
鸣人的触碰又轻又细，像是用羽毛轻轻扫过皮肤。佐助明明从未觉得自己怕痒，然而此时却完全无法抵抗那种难以归类为舒适或是难受的酥麻电流。他死死揪着床单脚趾都蜷了起来，忍了又忍终于忍无可忍——  
“噗哈哈哈哈别、那里哈哈哈哈——”  
明明只是在亲肩膀这种触碰过无数次的地方啊。鸣人无奈地退开一点，见佐助缩起肩膀笑得眼泪都出来了，终于忍不住也笑了起来，伸手去挠他肋下：“小佐助你这么不给面子——”  
“哈哈哈哈对不起哈哈哈哈——”佐助一边大笑着一边也反手挠了回去，鸣人弓腰护住腹部又去挠他，两个人滚作一团，“但是你倒是、用力点啊哈哈哈哈——”  
“是你、是你太紧张了我说——”  
“谁紧张了！！哈哈哈哈——”  
佐助没什么力道的反抗很快就被鸣人手脚并用地牢牢抱住镇压了。鸣人抓着他的手重重地亲他的颈侧：“不许笑！我可是要开始认真了我说！”  
“来啊，谁怕谁？” 佐助躺在他怀里平复大笑过后的剧烈喘息，看着鸣人仍然含着忐忑的眼睛，柔下了声音，“……不用这么小心翼翼的。”

七代目搂着佐助让他跨坐在自己身上，两人面对面地拥抱着。鸣人一手揉捏着他的臀肉一手挑弄着他胸口硬胀的乳头，细密温柔的吻落在他的肩头耳畔。听见另一边鸡飞狗跳的发展，鸣人小声笑道：“嗯……那时候不觉得……现在听起来真的好傻啊我说。”  
“嗯啊……你终于、有点自知之明了……哈……吊车尾的……” 佐助手肘撑在鸣人肩上主动晃动起腰，低头与他嘴唇相贴。  
“嘿嘿，就算我是吊车尾，佐助还是喜欢我不是吗？”  
佐助笑了起来，抓住鸣人后脑的短发与他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

少年人的爱欲总是热烈绵延，即使发生一点小小的波折也挫败不了他们想要靠近彼此的心。  
鸣人拉着佐助的手贴在自己的心口，肋骨下急速而有力的鼓动沿着掌心传导到胸腔，让佐助的心脏也为之战栗。鸣人垂着眼专注地看着他，他轻轻动了动手指，蹭过鸣人胸口深褐色的突起，鸣人的身体就随之颤抖了一下。  
对方的身体也由他掌控的感受带来了某种安全感。佐助努力放松身体，闭上眼任由鸣人重新低下头，感觉到滚烫的嘴唇落在皮肤上。  
对于全心投入的事情鸣人向来学得很快，不消一会就掌握了以怎样的力道触碰哪里最能激起佐助饱含情欲的反应。他不知疲倦地反复舔吻过敏感的颈子、胸前和腰腹，还亲了大腿内侧和颤巍巍挺立的阴茎顶端——尽管只有一下，佐助就觉得自己差点要射出来，惊得直接踹开了他：“够了……”  
鸣人恋恋不舍地摸了摸，将手指探向两颗饱满卵囊下方的入口。  
仅仅被碰到周围的皮肤，佐助的腰身就猛地颤了一下，穴口不自觉地收缩起来。前液用作润滑并不充足，即使鸣人将指尖含着舔湿，也几乎挤不进那个越是触碰越是紧张的穴口。佐助被他注视着那个最私密的地方，更是羞耻得忍不住想要合拢双腿。  
鸣人硬得发疼，又不敢将手指粗暴地戳进去，热出了一身汗。七代目的声音在这时候适时响起：“暂时用伤药膏吧，明天要记得去买润滑剂啊。”  
“鸣人、我还喜欢被吻腰侧和背后。”看着对面的鸣人从善如流地伸手去够床头的药膏，佐助也补充道 ，“而且第一次从后面进入……嗯……会容易一些。”  
“？！等等——”  
尽管已经努力抛却难抑的羞耻，但被未来的自己指点与现在的自己做爱的方式什么的，是不是太——！  
然而鸣人却没有留给他抗议的机会，抓着药膏扑回来恍然大悟地将佐助翻了个面，如镜中未来的那对儿当下一样摆成趴跪位，俯下身虔诚地去亲吻他的身体。从未经历过这样亲密的触碰，佐助自己都不知道自己的侧腰和后背竟然如此敏感，被鸣人灼烫的嘴唇覆上的一瞬间腰腹猛地一颤，几乎要从床上弹起来，又瞬间没了力气。  
感觉到鸣人涂满了大量粘稠化开的膏体的手指抵在身后的穴口，佐助咬紧了牙关， 忍耐着绷带粗糙的触感带着融化的药膏探入体内带来的异样。对面的两人暂停了动作也望着这边，佐助骤然感觉到自己被开拓的过程被三个人同时注视着，他本能地想表现出游刃有余的平静模样，却掩饰不了身体因为羞耻的刺激反而更加兴奋的反应。  
身后的鸣人大概根本没注意到这些事。他专注又耐心地做着扩张，过程细致到佐助觉得简直是折磨——早知道就在上面了，就不用像现在这样被看着一点点撑开身体……  
心里刚刚冒出这个想法，鸣人就抽出了手指，换上更粗大灼热的物事顶在入口。他伏趴在佐助背上，贴着他的耳边问：“我进来了？”  
“快点……”佐助伸手扣住了鸣人的手，鸣人另一只手扶着阴茎一点一点地挤进去。  
“啊——！”鸣人顶进去的一瞬间佐助猛地仰起头，几乎要尖叫出声。  
太深、太大了……佐助趴在床上，腰臀被鸣人环着而向后撅起。鸣人贴上他的后颈，滚烫的汗珠滴落在他的背后，声音里透着忍耐与担心：“疼吗？”  
因为扩张得实在仔细，其实并不是很疼。只是那种仿佛整个人被鸣人贯穿一般的感觉……佐助深吸了一口气：“动吧。”  
随着鸣人开始缓慢而谨慎的抽插，镜中来自未来的两人也终于重新开始了动作。这一刻他们彷如真正的镜像——佐助面对着镜子趴伏在床上，鸣人跪在身后，从后面操弄进来。 

一开始佐助并未感觉到这样被插入摩擦有什么快乐。穴口的异物感异常鲜明，他揪紧了床单，克制着本能地想要收缩肌肉将鸣人推出去的冲动。镜子那一边与他别无二致的声线染着情欲的沙哑，喘息呻吟里毫不掩饰情事中的愉悦和享受，听得他满脸通红，恨不得埋进被子里。  
骗人的吧……有那么舒服吗……  
鸣人高热的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，细雨般的吻落在他的侧颈。知道鸣人在仔细观察他的反应，他忍不住抬眼去研究对面那对儿，却发现对面的黑发男人也正注视着他。  
十五年后的佐助一直注意着来自过去的那一边。相比于一直在身边的鸣人和十五年前留下了深刻印象的“现在的自己”，从这个视角去看十五年前的自己还是第一回。  
他还清楚地记得自己当时生涩地想要配合又克制不住紧张与羞耻的心情。建立信任与相互磨合总是需要更多时间，但好在他们总会义无反顾地走上同一条道路。

猝不及防地与未来的自己四目相对的一刹那佐助一惊，下一秒就感觉体内从未被碰过的某个地方升起异样的酥麻。  
“唔！”仅仅只发出了半个音节佐助就强自咬了回去。那是种太过陌生的感觉——他甚至不能明确感觉到那种快感的中心，只觉得从尾椎蔓延开来，双腿一软甚至差点跪不住。  
鸣人抱紧了他的腰，乘胜追击去撞他体内那个小小的凸起。佐助死死咬住牙关，攥着床单本能地抵抗着那种潮水一般要吞噬理智的快感，害怕自己发出陌生的甜腻声音。  
然而下一刻，他听见对面未来的自己低哑温柔的声音：“ 没关系的……这里都是……你最信任的人。 ”  
佐助惊讶地抬眼，却被鸣人捧着脸侧过头吻了过来。鸣人湿热的舌尖执拗地反复扫过他紧抿的唇缝，他情不自禁地张开嘴，终于抑制不住的呻吟被鸣人尽数含入唇舌之间。  
也许本该如此。  
无论想说什么，想做什么，想如何沉溺其中，都没有关系。  
自己自身与鸣人，不就是世上自己最信任、最无所保留的人吗？

两只初出茅庐的处男到底不如滚了十多年床单的老夫老夫，好不容易插进去的时候对面已经换了几个姿势了，两边却是几乎同时到达了高潮。  
“怎么样，刺激吗？”七代目伏在佐助耳边小声问，“佐助吸得好厉害。”  
“你说呢？”佐助意有所指地转头看向墙上的时钟。  
鸣人老脸一红，扳回佐助的脑袋强迫他看着自己：“没办法啊我说。一想到那时候的佐助正看着我们做爱，佐助还那样夹着我，我就、就忍不住啊我说。”他挺了挺腰，刚刚射过的性器已经又半勃了起来，硬梆梆地抵在佐助的腿根，“佐助没有满足的话，我们再继续？”  
佐助踢了踢他，示意他看镜子。

镜面里来自过去的景象开始变得稀薄，这个尚未弄清原理的时空连结快要结束了。  
“时间差不多了。第一次要克制一点哦，小鬼们。” 尽管他知道那晚他心潮澎湃，和佐助初通心意之后几乎做到了天空泛白，他还是叮嘱了一句。 然后他又转头对佐助笑，“叫自己小鬼感觉真不赖啊哈哈哈哈。”  
佐助面无表情地削了一下他的脑袋作为回应。  
“等等！”  
年轻的鸣人跪坐起来，正面朝向镜子。  
“请问，可不可以告诉我，木叶现在怎样了？宇智波家族……怎样了？”  
在开口的那一刻，他就预想到这是个得不到答案的问题。或者不如说，他的心中已经有了答案。  
他真正想要确认的，是未来的他仍怀有不曾改变的初心。  
对面的鸣人一挑眉。“我知道你在担心什么。你也明白，从我们这里得到的答案没有任何意义。”  
他身边的佐助按住他的手，仔细地看过年轻的鸣人，又看向也正注视着这边的，当年的自己：“如果想知道答案，就向着想听到的答案的方向努力。十五年之后，你们会成为现在给出答案的我们。”  
七代目将他揽在怀里，姿态自然又亲密：“我和佐助都拥有二十岁时这件事的记忆，所以安心吧，我们就是你们的未来。不过如果不好好努力的话，未来会发生什么样的改变，谁也不知道啊我说。”  
“我明白了。”鸣人也抓住身边佐助的手，眼神坚定地望向镜子里的两人，"我们会一起努力。"  
他看见对面的两人都笑了，他突然意识到未来的自己和佐助一定记得他们在此时此刻说过的话。他和佐助能走向那样幸福的未来，是因为他们此刻坚定的心。  
他看向佐助，佐助也回望向他，无声地握紧了他的手。  
“总之，看到我们未来很幸福，我就很满足了。”鸣人俯身鞠了一躬，“谢谢你们。”  
“谢谢你们自己吧。”镜子那边的佐助笑道。  
“要加油啊我说！”七代目最后朝着镜子用力挥了挥手。  
“你们也一样，我们要继续幸福下去啊我说！”

**Author's Note:**

> 明明只是个“过去/未来的自己看未来/过去的自己圈圈叉叉”的纯肉脑洞为什么要这么复杂（只要涉及到非线性时间就会疯狂找碴然后又给自己洗脑没关系大家都这么设定的哈哈哈）！还要疯狂灌鸡汤哈哈哈哈 所以说为什么我不赶紧去干活创造我自己的未来（因为懒）  
> 因为还是希望两只真的幸福圆满吧，他们的愿望都太厚重，无论是彼此间的感情还是各自的理想。  
> 历史的巨轮如此沉重，世事也确实艰难。但我相信总有英勇的人们能做得到。
> 
> 哎所有想着“我只要肉”而开出的激情脑洞一开始都非常简单粗暴，最后为什么都越写越纯情OTL 能不能单纯色气一点！！！  
> 幸福这个词真的出现了太多遍已经不认得了哈哈哈哈！非常担心会不会腻味啊23333但这个词真的找不到更准确的替代了（作者语文水平过于有限）
> 
> 佐助明明一醒来就已经在车上却没有想到去毁掉镜子！这说明什么哈哈哈佐助潜意识里也想看下去√  
> 真的是表白苦手！！为什么嘴这么笨！！！要是能得到鸣人老师半分撩佐神韵我就满足了！！！（发出菜鸡的叫喊
> 
> 最后再一次，佐助生日快乐！鸣佐世界第一好！！


End file.
